


BEGINNING

by Emma_Perlman



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Perlman/pseuds/Emma_Perlman





	1. Chapter 1

CAROLINE

I used to hate the kind of people who recklessly fall in love with ones they should not.

They know right from the start that they are just a moth, foolishly and blindly head for the fire that will burn them alive. Sooner or later. 

I’m wiser than that. Better than that. 

So I covered my feelings for Klaus with hostility and revulsion.

Loving him felt like a sin that I would love to commit, only to be met with the sanity that kept convincing me not to.

I’m attracted to bad boys. Ones that come with no pure intentions. They have something that screams danger, but you still get allured by it. Darkness that gives you goosebump but you still willingly come closer. That’s what Klaus is like.

He’s like a puzzle. No matter how hard it is, you still determine to solve it, enjoy the sense of achievement that comes in the long run. 

He’s like an incomplete painting. If you stay a bit longer, you’ll see the beauty in it. 

Most people are not that patient.

He fed me with mysteries about him that got me curious. The mysteries hidden behind walls he built up after centuries of pain and loneliness. Once I finished destroying each layer of wall, I’m even more intrigued, more eager to see the rest underneath his camouflage no matter how dark it could be.

People said I saw the good in him. Maybe that was true. Or people were just fucking stupid. They never overlooked his action to see his goodness. They treated him with fear and hatred, not giving him a chance to prove that he's more than that. 

No one had ever shown him the affection he deserved. 

They did the same to me.

I knew him. 

Because we are just the same

I’m the horrible one. The stupid one. The careless one

But in his story, I’m not the bitch.

And in my story, he’s not the villain.

He makes me feel special. Confident. Good.

Klaus is my addiction. An obsession I couldn’t figure out if it’s healthy or not 

I desire him. I want him both physically and emotionally. In my bed and in my arms

We have more than just sexual tension. The connection and attraction between us are stronger than anything I have experienced with other guys.

He confronts me. He sees through me. Understands me. Knows me better than I do. He shoves in my face truths I refused to accept, which makes me want to hate him but fail dramatically. 

I used to be a scared little bitch. Whenever I was close to confessing to him, I ran away. I wanted to tell him about how many times I had wanted him in my bed, about how much I had wanted to wake up in his arms. 

I was a fucking coward.

I should have said Fuck it and followed him to New Orleans ages ago. 

His invitation was more tempting than anything anyone had ever offered me.

Ever since he left Mystic Falls, things had happened. Like a domino reaction. One thing led to another.

My love for Klaus stands still nevertheless. It’s like a headstrong fire. While others turn cold and dead, it turns into an ember waiting to be fed. One day, it will burn brighter than anything

It leads me here as I stand at his front porch, knocking on his door.

Familiar blue eyes sparkle with delight. His dark blond hair appears behind the wooden door. 

“You have finally come” Klaus greets me, gracing me with a gorgeous grin “I’ve been waiting for ever”

“I’m finally where I should be” I say, holding back the urge to tackle him and kiss him as hard as I can.

I have an eternity to do it with him.

This is just our new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

KLAUS

She’s the light.

The angel.

The only one.

She never gave up on me, believing in the dying ember of goodness left in me.

I knew what people call me.

A monster.

A demon.

I was unredeemable. 

Before Hope, Caroline was my only shard of light.

My darkness was addicted to her once it had a glimpse of what she could offer.

She shed light on me.

Pulling me out of hell.

I craved her smile, her laugh, her touch. Those things made me forget about what I had done and even who I was.

It felt as if I was a normal noble man pursuing a woman of his interest. Not a monster being obsessed with one particular vampire.

She knew me better than I did.

I loved her.

I always have.

Enough to never go to Mystic Falls in exchange for her confession.

But she gave me more. 

Hot vampire hybrid sex that got me haunted till the end of my life.

It increased my addiction. 

Followed me to my dream. 

Ruined me whenever I saw any other girl with a feature looking like Caroline’s.

She was the only one capable of emotionally hurting me and healing me in the best way she knew.

She used to try to cover up our connection. She tried to push me away like I did to her. She didn’t want to admit it.

But we both know very well the effect we have on each other.

It’s not the opposite attraction. It’s the attraction of two people who can understand each other’s soul.

We are meant to be companions. Soulmates. Lovers.

I knew she would come to me one day. She would offer me her hand and ask me to show her what she had been missing. 

Everything leads to this moment. 

I’m sitting on my sofa, reading Hamlet for the one thousandth time, waiting for Caroline.

I hear the knock on the door, knowing exactly whose knock that is.

I open the door to be met with my favorite pair of eyes. Her wavy blond hair is still as ravishing as ever, hugging her neck. 

“You have finally come” I said, not even attempting to hide my excitement. “I’ve been waiting for ever"

“I’m finally where I should be” Her reply makes the fire in me burn stronger and brighter.

I take a step closer, absorbing the scent of hers that has haunted me for so long. 

I lean over, my hands cupping her cheeks as hers trace my jawline.

I kiss her as passionately as possible.

Behind her, I see a bright eternity await.

This is just our new beginning.


End file.
